Come To The Dark Side
by bmsnakia361991
Summary: The host club is bored on their day off and decide to play a game, whoever can make the phrase sound the best is the winner.


_This…honestly…was something that really happened to me and my friends. We all tried to play this game. Me, 3 other girls, and my ex boyfriend. It had almost the same results as this one too…_

…_Fun game though._

_**Summary:**__ The host club is bored on their day off and decide to play a game, whoever can make the phrase sound the best is the winner._

**COME TO THE DARK SIDE…**

The host club was taking the day off to relax. All of the classes were over for the day and there was, for once, no ladies to tend to. The seven of them were all spread out on the floor near each other smiling and laughing at their random thoughts and ideas.

Hikaru was the first to suggest it. And of course, his brother, Kaoru, agreed instantly. A game, a bet or dare if you will, to see who could make the phrase sound the best. They had heard it on the internet and were honestly just wanting to really hear Haruhi say it out loud. And so, with the near reluctant agreement of all the club members, Hikaru began.

He cleared his throat and, in the sexiest voice he could manage spoke, "_Come to the dark side…We have orgies." _It was a light tone mixed with a deeper edge that he normally didn't speak with. The group look around at each other and shrugged,

"7." They spoke all at once. Hikaru's mouth dropped as Kaoru let out a tiny giggle at how affronted his brother looked. Hikaru immediately turned his glare on his giggling brother.

"Oh yeah? Well if you think you can do any better then go ahead!"

Kaoru puffed up a bit at the remark and nodded. "Ok, I will!" He turned over onto his stomach and propped himself up on his arms. Then he took a deep breath and shut his eyes, then barely opening them he muttered out in a quiet voice, "_Come to the dark side…We have orgies." _

The higher pitch coated with the slightest bit of scratchiness came out in an almost breathy moan that had his brother raising his eye brows. _That…wasn't that bad._ Kaoru suddenly smiled at his brother triumphantly before turning his eyes back to his friends to hear their response.

"7." Was their reaction.

Kaoru frowned and nodded dejectedly. He may not have beaten his brother, but at least he didn't lose to him. Then he turned back and laid down more comfortably.

"It's your turn Kyoya-sempai." Though no one was able to see it, the Shadow King rolled his eyes at the twin's remark. This 'game' was slightly leaning towards the ridiculous, but regardless of the fact, he opened his mouth and spoke.

"_Come to the dark side…We have orgies."_ The voice held a touch of arrogance and elegance that…honestly seemed to fit the phrase. Kyoya, unlike the twins, however, didn't look around, not completely interested in hearing his score.

"9." _Then again,_ he thought with a smirk, _at least I beat the twins._

Tamaki opened his mouth next, but was beaten to the punch by Haruhi.

"Can I go next? I want to hurry and get my turn over with." The twins suddenly both sat up and stared over at her, nodding in sync.

"Of course you can Haruhi!" Hikaru said quickly before their King could say anything.

"Yeah! We'd love to hear you!" Kaoru finished for his brother and the club all subtlety held their breaths as Haruhi spoke.

"Come to the dark side." Haruhi said in a dull tone, completely bored with the game, but knowing that unless she said _something_ everyone would continue to bug her about it. She sighed before she finished the sentence, a light blush covering her cheeks, though she ignored it.

"We have…orgies."

The group all leaned up and glanced around at each other, silently coming to a conclusion.

"6." They said in unison.

"I'm disappointed in you Haruhi." Kaoru interjected in a displeased tone.

"Yeah Haruhi, you could have done a lot better." Hikaru finished, though he was secretly pleased that she even said it at all.

After just a second, they all went back to relaxing down on the floor when Honey spoke up.

"Is it my turn, now?"

Each of the group felt a sensation of curiosity run through them at what the Boy-Lolita would come up with. With a nod towards Honey from Hikaru, Honey spoke again.

"Come to the dark side! We have orgies!" Honey near-shouted out in anything but a sexy voice. It was actually a bit…awkward at how he said it. The group all faced each other, wondering as to whether or not they should be honest. They smile that lit up Honey's face made up their minds.

"6." It was actually quite generous, to be honest. At least they didn't give him lower that Haruhi. Honey, however, seemed quite content with his score and turned to face Tamaki.

"Your turn Tama-chan!"

Tamaki smile to himself, fully confident in his ability to win this game. He stood and grabbed a flower from a vase next to him and held it out to thin air and spoke.

"Come to the dark side…_we have orgies."_ With raised eyebrows the ground looked around at each other. Overall it wasn't too bad. The way he said it was excellent and the tone was decent, light at the beginning and ending on a darker note. With a nod, Kyoya answered for the group.

"9." Tamaki smiled widely and hopped back over to his seat throwing the flower off to the side before laying back down on the ground.

"Ok, Mori-sempai, it's your turn." Kaoru called out to the stoic man laying next to Honey.

Mori let out a sigh, knowing that he was not going to enjoy this. He opened his mouth and spoke in a dark, mesmerizing tone.

"_Come to the dark side…We have orgies"_

The entire room went quiet for several seconds.

Suddenly Tamaki stood up and, with a bright red blush on his cheeks said, "Well that was fun! If you'll excuse me, I have to go to the restroom!" And with that he sprinted away. Had the twins been able to see the stiff way he walked off, they would have been laughing their butts off, but alas, they were unfortunately in similar states themselves. They looked at each other, knowing that the blushes on the other's cheeks was reflected on them.

"We…uh…have to go to the bathroom too! Bye!" And they ran off down the hall as well.

Mori sat up, suddenly a bit worried as to why his friends were all leaving. Especially without giving him a score. Had he been that bad?

Haruhi sat up as well, a deep blush covering her face.

"Uh, that was…um…very nice Mori-sempai. I'd give it around a nine or a ten." With that said she too almost ran out the door with a barely audible 'bye!'

Kyoya, Honey and Mori were the only remaining ones left. Kyoya suddenly began laughing a dark, cruel laugh that left Honey and Mori in confusion.

"Well, Mori…I definitely think that this means that you won." Kyoya said with a dark smile.

Suddenly, it hit Mori what had happened and a deep red immediately covered his whole face.

Honey looked up at the two of them and shrugged. He honestly hadn't cared to much for the game. It hadn't mattered to him who one, but still smiled up at his tall friend, glad that he was the winner, no matter how strange the game had been.

…...

_Yup…that actually happened to me. We played the game with a British friend of ours and were shocked when she finally said it. I think she made most of those girls question their sexuality that day to be honest. Much like poor Mori did to the poor Host Club…_

_I love Kyoya. He's so mean._

_~nakia._


End file.
